Sentiments inopportuns
by stah
Summary: Insensiblement, les sentiments avaient grandi en lui. C'était naturel, et pourtant si inhabituel. Pourquoi un jour plutôt qu'un autre ? Pourquoi lui et pourquoi elle ?


Petit Oneshot sur un HG/SS, simple.

**Rating :** K+

Nous sommes dans la septième année scolaire de Hermione, Harry et Ron, Severus est bien entendu vivant, à considérer donc comme un univers alternatif, mais sa lecture n'exige pas d'explications, c'est à prendre un peu comme une vignette.

* * *

**- Sentiments inopportuns -**

Insensiblement, les sentiments avaient grandi en lui. C'était naturel, et pourtant si inhabituel. Pourquoi un jour plutôt qu'un autre ? Pourquoi lui et pourquoi elle ? Il souffrait de son esprit cartésien et se remémorait la simplicité euphorique que représentait la première journée où il l'avait aimée. Que s'était-il passé ? Tout et rien à la fois. Ils avaient - cela restait un souvenir très clair - échangé un regard ; non, ils s'étaient regardés, dans les yeux, par hasard, sans doute. C'était bien anodin sur le moment mais une tension d'évidence l'avait fait frissonner.

Ensuite, il n'y avait plus pensé. La journée s'était déroulée comme une autre, potions, cours, points retirés. Une mécanique trop huilée pour être plaisante.

Et le soir, lors de sa marche d'inspection qui était depuis longtemps devenue un passe-temps nécessaire à son sommeil, son regard s'était rappelé à lui, insidieusement, fourbe comme celle qui devait bientôt occuper ses pensées. Pour lui, cette obsession - ce ne pouvait être qu'une obsession - était due à un sortilège.

Qui avait osé ? Elle, peut-être ? Mais s'il interrogeait ses élèves et qu'il avait tort... Quelle réputation... Enfin, quelle bêtise ce serait. Non, c'était ridicule, une passade, tout au plus.

Qu'importait.

Certes, mais elle revenait. Elle lui imposait sa ridicule présence ! Au quotidien, en cours, au repas, dans les couloirs... Etait-elle à ce point cruelle ? Avait-elle remarqué qu'il lui portait une attention - quelle qu'elle soit - exagérée ?

Voilà qu'il s'imaginait être important, l'espace d'une seconde, à ses yeux. Ses yeux qui l'attiraient malencontreusement sans même qu'il s'en aperçoive. Au dîner, il pouvait ainsi la contempler, comme on contemple un objet dont l'image nous est familière, mais également si étrangère. Et il pestait contre lui-même, récitait quelques recettes de potions pour soustraire à son esprit de bien trop futiles plaisirs. Le plaisir... Parfois un bien faible mot quand on ne peut dire "bonheur". Peut-être était-ce vraiment du bonheur ? Mais du bonheur limité à sa présence. Seule présence qui ne lui suffisait plus.

Désormais, il levait les yeux de ses copies ou de son assiette pour la regarder et plus encore, pour qu'elle le voit le regarder. Avec la discrétion qu'il maîtrisait, il se laissait aller à ses désirs, lorsqu'au fond de la classe, il caressait ses épaules de ses yeux noirs et attendait qu'elle se retourne vers lui. Ce qu'elle faisait de plus en plus souvent. Alors, ils se regardaient, comme la première fois, et la chaleur le pénétrait, ses mains tremblaient contre le mur qui le soutenait, ses yeux, peut-être bien, s'humidifiaient. Ses pensées elles-mêmes étaient... impensables.

Pour la deuxième fois de son existence, il se refusait de lire dans un esprit. Cela n'avait jamais été un problème jusque là, pas la moindre question éthique s'il lui venait l'envie d'utiliser la legilimencie pour connaître les souvenirs et les secrets d'une âme. Réellement, quoi de mieux pour prendre l'ascendant sur une relation ? Quelle qu'elle soit, bien entendu... S'il avait pu, il aurait depuis longtemps voyagé dans les méandres de l'esprit ô combien complexe de Dumbledore, ne fût-ce que pour briser ce rapport de force que le vieux sorcier avait toujours maintenu. Seule la peur, alors, l'avait retenu.

Mais jamais, jamais il n'avait autant lutté contre son envie d'entrer dans un esprit... Avec Lily, c'était par pure incapacité, puis par dégoût de soi. Avec Granger, c'était par crainte de se perdre et de la perdre. Le délice de son incertitude, pourtant tellement idéaliste, ne pouvait lui être ravi. Il attendrait, tout simplement.

Attendre, aux premiers jours, est une idée tellement _facile_. Mais en fait, c'était insupportable car plus il attendait, plus il se rapprochait de l'évidence : c'était absurde. Ses sentiments, puisqu'avec le temps, il se surprenait à les nommer, étaient absurdes et vains. Ridicules, même. A un tel point qu'il les lui reprochait, par des regards courroucés et des notes en baisse. C'était d'une gaminerie incroyable mais quelque part, cela lui apportait la satisfaction qu'il ne pouvait avoir autrement. Ou bien c'était une façon de se faire remarquer. Severus, vivrais-tu ton adolescence à retardement ?

Oh, rien que la pensée... valait un T rageur dans la marge d'une copie sans doute parfaite. Ce jour-là, il passa ses mains sur son visage et ferma les yeux, pour ensuite soupirer avec force. Se libérer de ses idioties.

C'était l'heure de son cours, un de plus.

Les chuchotements sont plus nombreux que d'ordinaire, et puis les regards se posent sur lui et l'évitent soigneusement... Il jette un coup d'oeil vers elle et dans un sursaut d'angoisse, se demande si elle s'est bien rendue compte et si elle en a parlé à ses camarades. Mais non, ce ne peut être cela. Ils se taisent enfin, travaillent, silencieux, inutiles. Potter bavarde, comme à son habitude. Vingt points de moins devraient... Allons bon, même Malefoy le fixe étrangement. Osera-t-il les questionner ? ce doit être son imagination après tout...

C'était ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à ce que Minerva McGonagall lui fasse remarquer, en toute courtoise, qu'il avait de l'encre sur le visage.

"Si vous étiez un peu moins dur avec vos étudiants, ils vous auraient prévenu".

Se figurer en train de passer deux heures avec le visage noirci d'encre devant elle provoqua un mélange de douleur et de honte. Voilà qui lui vaudrait bien des surnoms... Et depuis quand se souciait-il de ses surnoms ! Il jura à table et avala une gorgée d'eau. S'il assassinait Granger, ça réglerait un certain nombre de ses problèmes, en venait-il à songer avec un ricanement intérieur.

"Miss Granger ?

Il leva les yeux soudainement. Elle était là devant eux. Et dire qu'il venait de penser à la tuer.

- Je voulais vous prévenir que je ne serai pas présente à la réunion de ce soir.

Quelle réunion ?

- Pour quelle raison ? demanda McGonagall en fronçant les sourcils.

- Eh bien... hésita la jeune femme qui ne devait pas s'attendre à ce qu'on exige des explications.

A juste titre d'ailleurs... Severus ne savait même pas de quelle réunion elles parlaient, ce ne devait pas être important. Mais cela l'intrigait.

- C'est-à-dire que j'ai beaucoup de travail et avec mes notes en baisse...

Severus sentit ses entrailles se nouer.

- Miss Granger, je suis navrée mais sans raison valable, je ne peux pas tolérer votre absence, auquel cas plus personne ne viendrait. Ces réunions de préfets sont certes rébarbatives mais elles restent obligatoires, vous devez montrer l'exemple.

Des réunions de préfets, pour être rébarbatif, cela devait être rébarbatif. Alors pourquoi ressentait-il l'envie dévorante de s'y incruster ?

Granger était repartie sans un mot, et il dut réfléchir au moyen le plus subtil de participer.

- Ces réunions... En quoi consistent-elles exactement ?

- Ca vous intéresse ? Eh bien... Nous revoyons ensembles les événements du mois, nous revenons sur des demandes d'élèves en difficulté, et les préfets peuvent faire des propositions mais c'est très rare.

- Passionnant en effet.

- Vous savez Severus, il est de la responsabilité des directeurs de chaque maison d'y être présents, mais Albus n'a jamais voulu vous ennuyer avec cela... Maintenant que _je_ suis directrice, permettez-moi de vous imposer cette charge.

Eh bien pour une fois, il n'avait pas eu besoin de préparer un plan machiavélique.

- Alors permettez-moi de vous remercier, Minerva."

Elle dut y trouver de l'ironie alors que la remarque était purement sincère.

C'était une catastrophe. Un jour, il se levait avec pour programme de l'oublier, le lendemain, il faisait tout pour gagner une opportunité de plus de la voir.

Elle était assise de l'autre côté de la pièce, face à lui, jambes croisées et les yeux légèrement cernés cachés derrière quelques mèches rebelles. Epuisée, sans doute. Severus, à sa place, impassible voire froid, jouait son propre rôle à merveille, ne lâchant pas un mot à sa voisine de Poufsouffle et patientant pour l'arrivée de la directrice. Lorsqu'il était entré dans la salle, il l'avait remarquée en pleine conversation avec Malefoy. Enfin, conversation n'était sans doute pas le terme approprié compte tenu des regards exaspérés que jetait la jeune femme au blond serpentard.

Elle l'avait vu entrer, ses yeux se posant sur les siens. Il avait détourné le regard pour s'asseoir, le coeur tressautant dans sa poitrine.

Enfin, Minerva les rejoignait. Ce fut une séance fastidieuse durant laquelle Severus ne prononça pas un mot, alors qu'il fut pourtant à plusieurs reprises l'objet de quelques plaintes. Il lui suffisait d'un regard pour faire s'étrangler le préfet des Poufsouffle dans sa litanie. Mais quand Granger vint au secours du jeune garçon, ce fut un supplice.

"Excusez-moi professeur, ce que mon camarade essaie de vous dire, c'est que nous avons constaté que vous retiriez plus de points aux autres maisons et qu'il est difficile à croire que les Serpentard soient meilleurs étudiants...

Allons bon. Il était vrai que sa partialité légendaire avait toujours été admise, du moins, acceptée, par peur de subir bien plus de sa part. Dumbledore lui-même avait renoncé à lui faire entendre raison. Et voilà que Granger profitait de sa présence - qu'il avait lui-même ardemment désirée - pour contester son autorité. Ce qu'il pouvait détester cela...

Il hésitait.

- Navré de vous décevoir, mais les Serpentard sont moins indisciplinés.

Lamentable. Il n'était même pas mordant, à peine sarcastique.

- Vraiment ? Et sur quoi fondez-vous cette observation ? insista Granger.

Pourquoi diantre était-il venu ?

- Sur mon expérience. Et quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est pas à vous de juger de la qualité de mon enseignement.

Où était sa verve légendaire ?

- C'est le principe de ces réunions. Sauf votre respect, ajouta-t-elle prudente.

Il plissa les yeux et la regarda froidement. Un silence pesant régnait, en attente d'une réponse de l'un ou l'autre camp.

- Je tâcherai de faire attention, conclut-il après une inspiration profonde.

Heureusement, sa voix était redevenue glaciale et personne ne croyait vraiment qu'il ferait en effet attention. Ce n'était pas le moment de perdre consistance. Minerva poursuivit après un raclement de gorge et Severus lâcha enfin du regard son adversaire, non sans amertume. Quelle idée de venir ici, rien de tel pour achever d'en venir à l'évidence. Il n'était qu'un professeur, le moins aimable - dans tous les sens du terme - et jamais elle ne pourrait au pire l'estimer. Il devait faire son deuil et cesser cette sensiblerie. C'était certainement un comportement digne de Potter, ou pire, de Weasley !

Il grogna intérieurement jusqu'à la fin de la réunion, sans plus intervenir ni même lever les yeux de ses deux mains croisées sur la table. Et quand le mot "fin" franchit le seuil des lèvres de la directrice, il s'empressa de sortir d'une pièce dans laquelle il étouffait. Ce n'était que l'ombre de lui-même qui l'avait poussé à venir.

- Professeur ! Professeur, attendez !

Il s'arrêta dans sa marche, conscient que c'était lui qu'on appelait et plus conscient encore que c'était la voix aigüe de Granger qui vrillait ses tympans.

- Granger, j'ai autre chose à faire qu'écouter vos complaintes.

- Je tenais à m'excuser, je n'aurais peut-être pas du insister...

S'excuser ? C'était pour le moins étrange venant d'elle.

- C'est juste qu'avec mes notes en baisse en potions, je suis...

Elle poussa un long soupir tandis que les étudiants et professeurs les dépassaient.

- Vous avez eu deux mauvaises notes, vous devez avoir le goût de la tragédie, répliqua-t-il froidement.

- Mais vous n'avez pas expliqué pourquoi... Je ne comprends pas.

- Vous ne comprenez pas, répéta-t-il.

Evidemment qu'elle ne comprenait pas, ses notes étaient une mascarade injuste.

- J'ai fait exactement ce qu'il fallait, poursuivit-elle avec plus d'assurance.

Elle le fixa avec une pointe de défi dans les yeux, ce qui désempara Severus qui ne sut que répondre.

- Ecoutez, vous devez vous faire à l'injustice, sinon vous ne supporterez jamais...

- C'était donc une injustice ! le coupa-t-elle.

Quel idiot il pouvait être des fois. Et puis cette incapacité à mentir... Vraiment, l'ombre de lui-même.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pardon ?

- Pourquoi ces mauvaises notes ? Et ne me sortez pas un refrain sur l'injustice !

Ces mots résonnèrent dans le couloir désormais vide. Severus, désespéré, lâcha un soupir et ferma les yeux un court instant. Quand il les rouvrit, il resta muet. Une voix quelque part voulait qu'il s'explique avec honnêteté, une autre la faisait taire et exigeait de lui qu'il punisse l'insolente. Lui, pendant ce temps, partageait son regard et oubliait qu'il n'avait rien à dire, alors qu'il devait parler.

- Qu'essayez-vous de faire ? murmura-t-elle d'un ton menaçant.

Surpris, il haussa un sourcil perplexe.

- Vous lisez dans mon esprit ?

Décidément.

- Miss Granger, vous jouez à la victime de mieux en mieux, félicitations.

- Et vous évitez de me répondre.

Cette conversation ne mènerait nulle part, il fallait y mettre un terme. D'une voix détachée, il déclara :

- Bonne soirée, miss Granger."

Il pivota, sans même son tournoiement de cape, et s'enfonça dans le couloir qui semblait s'assombrir avec lui. Il ne l'entendait pas s'éloigner, elle devait être là, confuse... En tournant au bout du corridor, il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil derrière lui et croisa son regard sceptique, mais scrutateur. Il crut lire... Mais le temps lui manqua : il ne la voyait plus. Il se promit d'arrêter de jouer l'idiot, ce jour-là.

Les jours se succédaient, mornes et solitaires, et se déclinaient à nouveau comme ceux qui avaient précédé la réunion. Il gagnait en rigueur et plus jamais ne cherchait son regard, noyant parfois son désir dans un verre d'alcool qui ne se vidait pas, et dans des recherches pour un travail qui ne le passionnait plus. Sa promenade d'inspection nocturne durait maintenant plusieurs heures tant il était usé par le sommeil et ses rêves détestables, malgré ses potions qui étonnamment, ne lui faisaient plus d'effet.

La fin de l'année approchait, avec elle, son départ et pour lui, sa libération. Plus tard, il oublierait ces mois infernaux ou bien rirait de lui-même, et tout s'arrangerait.

Plus tard, ses sentiments disparaîtraient. Lily était la seule à qui il était redevable.

"Vous êtes pensif.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous là vous ?

- La directrice a pensé qu'avoir un peu de compagnie vous plairait.

Habituellement, ce tableau était vide, mais cette fois, un vieil homme l'occupait. Severus ne savait même pas de qui il s'agissait. A vrai dire, ça ne l'avait jamais intéressé de le savoir.

- Elle a mal pensé, une fois de plus.

- Sûrement."

L'autre ne disparut pas néanmoins et Severus préféra s'absenter. McGonagall avait peut-être fait tout ça dans le seul but de le forcer à venir à la cérémonie, c'était son genre, très inspiré de son prédécesseur. Il rumina ses pensées et essuya ses mains moites contre sa robe, marchant sans conviction vers le parc. A cette heure, les étudiants étaient encore dans la grande salle, recevant leur récompense pour une scolarité de sept années à Poudlard.

Lui-même avait tenu dans ses mains le parchemin qui attestait de sa réussite. Il avait été tellement amer ce jour-là, sombre. Rien n'avait été une réponse à ses attentes, à ses... espoirs. Et il connaissait de nouveau ce sentiment, fatalement rattrapé par son incroyable capacité à s'attirer des ennuis.

Il serra le poing par réflexe en descendant les marches du château, ne pouvant écraser la désagréable impression qu'il quittait définitivement l'école. Ou précisément, qu'il ne la quitterait jamais. Et ne pas même savoir ce qui était préférable était insupportable, c'était comme être entouré de vide.

Les cris l'arrêtèrent. Il fut bousculé, sans ménagement, par les idiots qui hurlaient leur joie en courant au dehors. Ses doigts se crispèrent. Il voulut retourner à l'intérieur, à l'abri de la chaleur et de ce soleil dont il ne souhaitait que voir la chute.

Il se retourna, et fit face aux étudiants les plus agaçants qu'il n'ait jamais eus. Potter, Weasley et Granger. Le premier lui fit un signe de tête, le deuxième lui lança un coup d'oeil indifférent et la troisième tenta un sourire. Severus déglutit et les contourna. C'était tout ce qu'il avait voulu éviter.

Il se retrouva dans une salle vide, furieux. Et la porte s'ouvrit.

Il ne serait donc jamais seul ?

Une grande inspiration pour signifier son énervement, et au silence qui s'ensuivit, il supposa que l'intrus avait obéi. Mais le contact d'une main sur son épaule le fit sursauter. C'était elle. S'approchant, bientôt lui faisant face, retirant vite sa main, le visage rougi et gêné, c'était Hermione Granger.

- Je viens vous dire au-revoir.

Alors, elle fit, d'un façon aussi naturelle qu'embarrassée, un pas en avant pour déposer un simple baiser sur sa joue.

- Granger, qu'est-ce que...

Il recula instinctivement et sentit son visage s'échauffer. Lorsqu'il vit ses yeux noisette accompagner un sourire tendre, il comprit qu'elle avait compris.

- Depuis quand... ? articula-t-il.

- La réunion.

- Je vois.

Il baissa les yeux, se sentant effroyablement idiot et immature. Il avait presque envie de s'excuser pour...

- Vous n'avez pas à vous sentir mal.

Il ricana.

- On vous attend dehors, dit-il plus froidement.

Elle hocha la tête et après un dernier regard qu'il évita, prit le chemin de la sortie.

- Bonne journée.

Il se retourna et prit enfin la peine de la regarder. Ses jambes fines qui formaient les courbes de sa cape, ses mains et ses bras dénudés, sa poitrine et ses épaules sur lesquelles tombaient ses cheveux bouclés, ses lèvres en sourire et ses yeux rieurs... Il lui sourit, apaisé et répondit poliment :

- Bonne journée, miss. Bonne continuation, ajouta-t-il."

Elle acquiesça. La porte se fermait, elle était partie.

**- FIN -**

* * *

Pas taper ! Je sais, c'est une fin en demi-teinte mais c'était vraiment ce que je voulais faire à la base. A chacun d'imaginer ce qu'il veut, puisque je n'écrirai pas de suite.

J'avoue que j'ai un peu joué avec le personnage de Severus, je pense que certaines de ses répliques sarcastiques pourraient très bien lui aller dans ce OS, mais il reste digne, non ?


End file.
